Hands in the Fire: Remake Teaser
by KiraKenvor
Summary: Remake of Hands in the Fire. Rated M for later content.


So it's literally been years since I've last written a story and recently reread my Hands in the Fire story and just... cringed. I hated it. I mean I get it I was like 14-16 when I wrote it but yeah.. now that I'm older I actually want to make Kira's story more detailed and just overall better. Let me know what you think! It may be a while before actually posting a legit remake story just because I want to write it and like it before posting... so yeah! :) BTW this is when she is much younger and when she's Mace Windu's apprentice so a couple years before the actual events of the original HITF even happened.

Lucasfilm owns all rights to Star Wars and anything involving it except for Kira. No copywrite infringement intended!

~KiraKenvor~

Dry. Dusty. Hot. So very hot. A huge arena, filled with strange creatures. Screaming and cheering. A Jedi was in the center of the arena. His presence in the Force was stronger than any other I'd ever felt before.

Fear. Anger. Hate. Suffering. A man in armor filled my mind, dozens of emotions erupted at the sight of him. What was so important about this man?

A symbol appeared, a creature's skull. It evoked fear yet strength, unknown yet so familiar. The feeling of something very wrong filled my chest, it weighed so heavily in my heart it hurt. I couldn't describe it, I had never felt such a feeling before. I didn't even know what emotion it was or what to even call it.

"You are troubled." A masculine voice broke through my thoughts bringing me back to reality. My ice blue eyes shot open and were met with deep brown, stern ones, catching me completely off guard.

"Wh-what?" I muttered trying to focus. I slowly gained back consciousness of the world around me. Sitting crisscross, hands in my lap. Across from me he sat in the same position. His face stern and knowing.

"You saw things that trouble you."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Master." I answered in hopes of convincing myself rather than him. My eyes shifted downwards avoiding his gaze, though I could feel it burning a hole through me. He knew I was lying. It didn't take a Jedi to know that. It seemed he knew everything.

"Was it of your past?"

I met his gaze again then furrowed my brow. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to, Mace. I don't know anything outside of the Jedi Order. I have no memory of my past." This answer seemed to please him, only slightly.

"Was it of your future?" He prodded.

A vision hit me. A woman, adorned in yellow armor similar to the man of the vision earlier. Dents and scuffs filled the metal covering her body. She was older, at least thirty standard years. Her face hidden beneath a helmet that seemed so cold and emotionless. A lightsaber hilt hung at her hip. ' _A Jedi?_ ' No. Not a Jedi at all. _'Who is she?'_ I came back to. "I don't have the answers to your questions, Master. How am I to know my future? It hasn't happened yet."

"The worry and uncertainty fills you, Padawan. I don't need to use the Force to know what occupies your mind." He looked so calm. How could this man always seem so calm and collected? It drove me crazy. I knew I couldn't keep dancing around his prodding. He would learn what was floating around in my head sooner or later. I suppose that's what makes him a good Jedi Master. Knowing things and prodding visions and troubles out of his young padawan's mind. I could punch him for that. I hate how he could get nearly anything out of me, especially things I would rather keep to myself.

"Well if you're so smart why don't you tell me what is going on inside this young mind of mine?" I asked mockingly.

"Be wise with your words, Kira." He scolded. "A Jedi should never sass their superiors."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Sorry, Masta Windy."

He glared. I knew my immaturity drove him insane even if he never showed it, still I always used my jokes and nicknames to divert attention from the actual problem. "Kiratta." His voice became sterner then before. I hated when he used that voice. "The visions you saw," He said seeming to stare right into my mind. "Tell me about them."

"There's nothing to tell, Master." I said calmly but defiantly.

"Fear leads to Anger," He said calmly. "Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to Suffering." The second he finished his sentence a vision sprang into my mind. A hum of a lightsaber being swung through the air and connecting with flesh, I could hear it ringing in my ears as if it were happening just meters away. A metal bucket fell and clanked against the ground and rolled to my feet. The bucket rolled and faced up towards the sky. It was the helmet of the man I had seen earlier. The T-shaped visor seemed to stare into the very core of my heart… instantly I felt panic, I felt fear, anger, hate, and most of all overwhelming suffering. I felt them all so strongly in every inch of my being. I felt it drain into my veins and plague my heart. My eyes shot open and straight into my master's eyes. For the first time he looked concerned. He knew. I sprang to my feet and nervously pushed the coal black hair from my face.

"Master," I said somewhat shaken resting my arm over my stomach feeling sick all of a sudden. "I must retire to my quarters." Without giving him a chance to object I quickly turned on my heel and sped out of the meditation room as quickly as my two feet would carry me. I knew he would find me later to discuss what happened but I couldn't face it at that moment. I had to get away and be alone to gather my thoughts of what the Force had shown me. Why would a helmet of a man I did not know haunt me so badly that day? Why did he evoke all the emotions Jedi are supposed to oppress? What did this mean? Was this a part of my past? Was this man a piece of the future I've yet to live? I did not have the answers I desperately needed.


End file.
